The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to, a memory system capable of performing a partial program and method of operating the memory system.
According to a demand for memory devices that have high capacity and low power consumption, research into next-generation memory devices that are non-volatile and need no refresh is being conducted. The next-generation memory devices are required to have a high integrity characteristic of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a non-volatile characteristic of a flash memory, and a high speed characteristic of static RAM (SRAM). As the next-generation memory devices that meet the above-described requirements, phase change RAM (PRAM), a nano-floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and resistive RAM (RRAM) are highlighted.